This invention relates to a wheel suspension for the wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle, especially for the steered front wheels.
The steering return motion for front wheel suspensions of motor vehicles (front axle) and the joint loads for rear wheel suspensions (rear axle) among other factors are determined by the kinematic design of the wheel suspensions. Thus for example for the front axles the tilt of the steering axis or expansion axis determines the roll radius, the caster, and for the driven wheels the so-called quantity a, the disturbing force lever arm for the driving forces in the wheel center. If these parameters are to be kept small to prevent disturbing forces when the vehicle is driving in a straight line, under lateral forces, and when accelerating, the indicated parameters must be defined accordingly. This applies especially in wheel suspensions with so-called released links or multilink axles, in which the expansion axis can be virtually defined by the corresponding three-dimensional orientation of the individual links. But the reduction of the aforementioned disturbing forces is also accompanied by a reduction of the steering return motion or reduced kinematic prestress of the wheel suspension parts.